Family Secrets
by Virudh
Summary: Hadrian Slytherin, a.k.a Harry Potter is old, in fact he is older that Christ and he has a vendetta against the Volturi. Pushed into the past by Voldemort, Hadrian starts the House Slytherin in the Wizarding world. Let us see what a four thousand year old Cold One is capable of.


**_Hey Guys! It's me again. attempting my second Harry Potter Book._**

 ** _This is going to be a rather short book, I guess two or three chapters, I'm not sure, I could extend it._**

 ** _It's going to be a cross over between Harry Potter and The twilight series. So I guess Harry Potter, the Cullen's, the Volturi and the wizarding world. Just so you know somethings will be confusing, so I'm just got to clear that up._**

 ** _Harry Potter will be more than three thousand years old. He is technically born in 1981, but he is pushed back in time by Voldemort's curse, which he uses as a last resort just before Harry kills him he uses all his energy and drains all his followers._**

 ** _Harry is pushed back Three Thousand and Eight hundred and twenty one years and is bitten four years later, when he is twenty two._**

 ** _He will be very old and powerful and he will retain his green eyes because of his magic, He is not only magical, he_** ** _will have Vampiric gifts that he develops over the years._** ** _He is the oldest vampire alive, a good Eight hundred to one millennia older than Aro and Caius. He is followed by Athenodora, Cause' wife and his sworn sister._**

 ** _HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp_**

 ** _[Whatever year it was 3900 years ago, (Around 1800 BC according to internet so that's what I'm going with.)]_**

 ** _1821 BC_**

 ** _Hadrian Peverell_**

 ** _[Lord Peverell, Lord Potter, Lord Sayre Lord Black and Lord Slytherin ] a.k.a Harry Potter._**

Harry rubbed his head, the shock and the pain hadn't quite registered in his head. And suddenly it felt like someone had run over him with a bus while using the **_Cruciatus Curse._** He looked around rubbing his eyes, waiting for his vision to clear.

As soon as it did, the first thing he noticed were the trees. There were trees everywhere. Trees he had never seen. They were the largest he had ever seen. he looked around trying to comprehend what was happening. The forest was the most dense forest he had seen, even in the telly, the forests were never this big.

He looked around searching for his wand, thankful that he head cured his eyes in his second year, during the summer holidays. The chamber had changed him, it had unlocked all of Voldemort's memories, when the basilisk had bitten him and the poison had spread through his system, the Phoenix tears had melded with the poison and his blood for some reason. Giving him super accelerated healing and a very poisonous blood, as poisonous as the basilisk's venom.

All of a sudden, he knew things he shouldn't. Summoning spells, Rituals, Occlumency, Legilimency, The Dark Arts, Runes, Curse breaking, warding. Everything the seventy Year old Voldemort knew. Just as well as Voldemort knew. Unbreakable shields, clever traps, he had even accessed and analysed every shield trap, vault and hidden vaults in his mind, which were exactly like Voldemort's and in seconds. It had taken him three hours to memorize and then change them into password protected and the likes from all the movies he had seen, making out better than Voldemort's, as a plus he already had a map of Voldemort's mind.

He had the knowledge of the wizarding world and had used it. He treated his injuries and ailments, he had taken up his Lordships and he had hires lawyers making sure that the Dursleys were locked up and that their assets are seized and given to him. He had made a couple of millions by harvesting the basilisk and he had to clear out all his vaults for breaking into gringotts. Now all his wealth which was around a hundred and ninety million galleons, Fifty million sickles and five knuts, All the Jewelry and weapons were in the separate trunks. There were a total of One hundred three thousand books in his vaults and the Black Family home, do he had cleared it all too in a trunk. All of which were shrunk and safely placed in the tattoos in his hands. He had gotten them in Mumbai, India. Runic Tattoos, Blood bound to him, it had a pocket dimension which he could access whenever he wanted. he was really thankful for them.

He had trained for the war, digging into Family Magicks and using rituals to strengthen himself. Expanding his core, expanding his magical channels, stronger bones and body, speed, strength, sight and finally accelerated healing. He did not want to risk the other rituals, The rock skin ritual for example, was a great ability, but the cost was too high, he would loose his sight. Just like that the other rituals had a terrible cost. He had learnt old forgotten spells and he had completely learned fifteen different runic languages. He was thankful that Voldemort had taken the pains to learn Latin, Spanish, French, Ancient Greek, Greek, Egyptian, German, Italian and for some weird reason even Gaelic, Welsh, Hindi, Sanskrit and old English. Translation spells only worked for so long. It was great to already knows so many languages.

But in the end, all was for naught. The last thing the boy remembered was a golden spell, he had sensed it's power, Voldemort had completely exhausted not only his core but the magical cores of every death eater that had the dark mark. He knew just by feeling the magic and Voldemort's contempt and animosity. He could sense the magic and feel the emotions of those near him from when he was four years old. Being around the Dursleys had somehow given him that ability. He was shocked when he felt Voldemort's Rage, hatred and desperation.

He did not know the purpose of the golden spell, but he watched with happiness as he saw his blood boiling curse hit Voldemort right in the heart. That was the last thing he remembered. Voldemort's terrified and painful screams as he died the most painful death and the golden spell pushing him back and his world turned black.

He gave a loud whoop of joy as he felt his wand. He had it custom made by Adeline Max. She was a distant relatives since Ella Max had married into the Black's. His wand was special, due to his core and magical Channel expansion rituals his magic had hit the roof after his magical maturation on his seventeenth birthday, he was in Peverell Castle and he had just cast a summoning charm and his holly wand had burst into flames.

A staff made from **Yew, Elder** and **Blackthorn** , with three cores. **A feather from a Thunderbird entwined with the heartstring from a three millennia old basilisk soaked in its own venom for three centuries and phoenix tears**. The final binding agent was his own blood. The staff had three forms, a wand, a staff and a ring. His secondary wand was the Elder Wand. He had won it from Dumbledore in his sixth year, before Dumbledore died, his **_Expelliarmus Charm_** had hit him, and the wand had shot out of his hand to Hadrian's something Snape hasn't noticed. Hadrian has blood bound the wand to him. Along with the Stone and the Coat. He had become the Master of Death. Which of you asked him was overrated. When one had all the three items, they gained the ability to become a shadow mage from the wand, after all the three items were united, and the ability to stay invisible from the cloak and a higher affinity to necromancy. When the three items were bound to one person, they melded into a ring and was permanently stuck on his ring finger.

There was no Death whatsoever. He took his wand and shrunk it into a ring, after making sure it was in his wand, he used a variation of the **_Tempus_** Charm. His eyes grew wide in surprise and the only thing that stopped him from fainting was his impeccable Occlumency shields.

 _1812 B.C_

 _6:30 pm_

 _May 28_

He cast the charm three more times just to be sure. He looked around, his heart was beating fast. He needed to go to the nearest town, he had no idea where he was or even which country he was in. He snapped his fingers, changing his wand back. **_Point Me nearest town._** The wand rose from his hand and swirled before it landed in a particular direction, south, he believed. He thought it would be better to be sure, so used the spell to see the direction, after he was sure, He transformed into his Raven form and flew towards the nearest town, looking for shelter and food.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

 ** _Time skip_**

 ** _Four Years later._**

Hadrian had become successful. He had successfully found the wizarding world. Which was quite advanced. Gringotts was already established. While there was no government, The Family Magicks had already been established. The Houses Peverell, Sayre, Selwyn, Max, Gamp, Urquart and Scamander had already been established in Britain and the Black Coven had just started. It was started by thirteen witches of the same bloodline. They ruled Wizarding Britain together. And Hadrian had joined. They had already started the currency in the form of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. But right now, one galleon could buy an entire Manor fully stocked. As such Hadrian had no problems. Since he already had the Slytherin Magic he had decided to establish the House Slytherin in Magical Britain. Since the Families had just formed the council, it was quite easy to enter. All he had to do was pay each Lord one Galleon as a bribe and he was in. A Founding Family. He was the Lord Slytherin. He had already married Irene Sayre two years ago.

They had fallen in love, and Hadrian had married her. Sadly, she had died in childbirth. And so Hadrian did what he had to. He raised the child on his own.

Corvus Aries Slytherin. The three year old child was bubbly. He loved to read and had taken a quick liking to snakes. Parselmouths were revered at the time and the House Slytherin was one of the only Houses in England who were Parselmouths, although they were abundant in India more. He was the only Parselmouth in Britain until Corvus.

He had left Corvus in their castle, which Hadrian had taken his time to ward and protect. Using wards which weren't even created. He had also made sure that the castle was unplottable and no one would no where it was. He had interwoven so many Parsel wards that anyone with malicious intent was burnt alive by the wards. He had taught Corvus the importance of secrecy from when he was old enough to understand words. Teaching him magic. He had felt love and protectiveness he had never felt before. He was thankful that Corvus hadn't inherited his poisonous blood. He had his mother's features. They become the features of House Slytherin. The Sayre's and the Peverell's were quite shocked when Hadrian had told that he was a member of their houses. Their tapestries had accepted it. And affirmed it. As such, they welcomed him, after all their own Family Magicks accepted him with open arms.

So he knew that if anything happened to him, Corvus would live with his relatives. Hadrian had made sure that his house had abundance of wealth. And he had made it possible. He had donated thirty galleons to gringotts I'm return for ten percent of their bank. A Permanent wing with the most powerful enchantments and protections for his house in the bank. He has stored exactly fourth galleons and ten sickles. claiming that was all he had and has asked the goblins to invest his money. Which they had happily accepted to do. He had built a vault for money, a vault for jewelry, a vault for weapons and a library. there was still abundant space for another twenty vaults.

His thirty galleon donation had not only gotten him tten percent of gringotts, It had also gotten his house fifty 0ff on any services gringotts ever offered and a permanent wing in gringotts that he never had to pay for and free transactions. They also decided to teach him how to fight with weapons. Hadrian has been learning for the past four years and had also tricked them into teaching Corvus when he was of age.

And that was what was happening. He had just finished a meeting with the Gringotts board and had to attend the Lords Council for a meeting. He had left Corvus in Slytherin Castle with the house elves and the snakes. Not to mention **_Shesha_** his Basilisk familiar. He had decided to walk to the meeting because it was just a few minutes away. And that was a huge mistake.

He had heard a beautiful voice speak. Undoubtedly a woman. He was shocked to see he beauty. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She had a divine voice. like a goddess. And the next thing he knew what that she had her fangs stuck in his neck, sucking his blood. Hadrian had snapped out of it immediately. He flung her away from him, and cast a **_Petrificus Totalus_** he immediately apparated away with the Vampire to Slytherin castle and ordered the eleves to make sure she was petrified. Before giving his son a kiss. The man fell down, spasming as the venom raced down his body, not even the basilisk venom and Phoenix tears stopping it. In fact, they helped it spread faster, enhancing it's effects.

He hastily cast a Silencing Charm, making sure Corvus couldn't listen as the agony consumed him. He was in a

place where there was no light. The blackness crept in and out. His heart pulsed rapidly pounding against his chest. The fear, The pain, the fire, was worse than the basilisk venom that had initially attacked his bodyaa. It felt like white hot knives, Knives that constantly stabbed him, worse it felt like they were heated just before he was stabbed. He whimpered as it grew stronger and stronger as the seconds passed by.

The Cruciatus Curse definitely had nothing on this type of torture. Even his travel through time hasn't affected him this much.

As the pain increased, Hadrian screamed, Screamed until his voice left him, until his throat was dry, begging for the pain to stop. Despite the pain, he felt the venom racing down his blood stream, healing his body, Making it stronger and somehow healthier. His would healing, all the internal wounds he had because of Vernon were gone, His basilisk fang mark and Voldemort's ritual marks were gone. Stitching and healing, the venom washed over his bones and his skin, making it diamond hard. It filled his eyes, his brain. He felt his magical assist it, at the same time hold it back.

The venom was like a flame, a little bit, spread around burning everything in its path. that was how he felt, the burn was to much. He heard cries of **master** and hands dabbing him.

The pain continued, never-ending. He couldn't move, couldn't escape from its almighty grasp. There was no end. it felt like eternity and he begged to be released.

Then it was gone. No receding pain, no slow stop, it was just gone. But he could feel the changes. All of a sudden he could hear things he could never have heard before, rustling of leaves, the small sounds from snacks slithering, Shesha's hiss from three hundred feet below the castle. It was overwhelming. His mind recognized his strength, his speed and senses, incorporated it. and then he opeaned his eyes.

He gasped. The colours. There were Colours he had never seen before in his life. So bright, so clear. It was fascinating. he felt the slight burn in his throat, the itch for blood. He heard a pop. It was much louder to his sensitive ears. He felt emotions he had felt before. Devotion, love, the urge to please. He saw Poppy Wail as she hugged him. His magic had registered his new gifts.

 _Pathokinesis._ He could feel others emotions, he cooks manipulate them he could name turn feel whatever he wanted them to.

Shield. His prowess in Occlumency had given him the ability to shield, it was enhanced to such levels that he could shield multiple people from physical attacks. His Legilimency had also increased ten fold. He smiled listen to Poppy's thoughts subconsciously, he had seen her entire life with no issues just like that, without the need to touch or eye contact. It had also extended to physical levels, allowing him to penetrate shields, just as easily as he could shield.

And his final gift, was the gift of elements, Shadows, Darkness, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Lightning and of course Light.

He was gifted. Perhaps because of his heritage as a wizard or perhaps because of his travel through time. Perhaps because of Voldemort's Horcruxes or because of his role as the boy who lived, The Master of Death. He would never know.

Being a vampire was different. He knew what he was the moment he was bitten. _Poppy!_ He said, softly, knowing the house elf could sense his call. He was shocked, his voice had an ethereal feel to it. It had changed drastically. He heard the same pop sound that indicated the arrival of a House elf.

 _Master! What can Poppy do for you?_ He winced, He could feel her blood, her heart beat, the pulse, her veins.

 _Blood Poppy. Fast bring me blood._

She seemed to have understood the situation as she popped away without another word. He suddenly felt her magic again, he was shocked that there was no fear, there was trust. He felt touched. He saw a bowl of blood right in front of him. It wasn't the Red colour of Humans nor that of the mundane animals. He knew from practice that it was neither Re'em blood nor was it the silvery Unicorn blood. But it had power. Definite power.

Dark brown almost black in colour. It was blood nevertheless. Vampires drank blood for sustenance, The more magical the blood, the lesser the thirst and more the power. Which was why Vampires usually drank from humans. They did not need to drain a human, just a few mouthfuls. They liked the pleasure that came with a vampires bite.

It was how it was ranked, mundane animals, humans, squibs, magical humans, magical animals and magical Creatures. Hadrian couldn't wait anymore, He took the bowl to his mouth and in one gulp, it was all gone, The now vampire had chugged the blood, like it was water.

The Euphoria that the blood brought was enchanting and addicting. He felt the blood run down his throat, The power in blood thumping against him. He shivered in joy, he felt it sate his thirst, his hunger gone. With that blood, he wouldn't have to feed for another two weeks.

 _Rose, Poppy please come here._ As soon as they popped in Rose gave a bow. _How is Corvus, I do hope he didn't hear the screams. Where is the Vampire?_

Poppy bowed. _Little Master is being asking for yous master. It's being five days since you being bitten. The cold one is being in cellar. We is stunning her with elf magic and fe_ _eding her rat blood. She is not being well, she is spasming and screaming like she is being poisoned._

Hadrian chuckled, Poppy had a sadistic streak, if somebody hurt those she loved she would retaliate in a way that was most embarrassing and humiliating. It was why he has bound himself to her.

He nodded appreciatively. _Take me to her. I need answers as to why I have these gifts. And what I am._ With that Poppy had popped him into the dungeons and Rose had popped away to take care of Corvus.

He saw her stunned form and waved his hand, using **_Finite_** he released her from her paralysis. He changed his ring into a staff before he looked at her.

 ** _Legilimence!_**

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

Hadrian got up, trembling. This was not good news. Not good at all. The Vampire that had bitten him was Cassiopeia Black, She was the great great grandmother of the current head of the Black Conven. she was changed into a vampire and she had succumbed to the blood lust. She was atleast two centuries old.

He walked out of the dungeons leaving her be. Her time was up, The basilisk venom in his blood was eating he alive from the inside. Turns out Basilisk venom was just as harmful against Vampires.

 _Papa!_ He heard a happy scream, he turned around just in time to to see Corvus run towards him. Hadrian stopped as he smelled Corvus' blood. His magical blood was tempting and considering Corvus magical prowess, it would be most delicious, his pulse beating and his heart thumping, but what stopped him was his little son's feelings.

 _Love, Happiness, Excitement and the complete trust that his father would keep him safe._

That was what he felt. And it made Hadrian smile. Corvus always made him smile, something only Athena Sayre could do. No wonder his son was so nice. He was just like his mother.

 _Hello my little Raven. Did you miss daddy?_ He asked, picking Corvus up, Running his hand through the boys hair. The little boy nodded very happily. _Daddy! guess what I did! Guess. Cmon. guess._

Hadrian pretended to guess, but before he could speak, Corvus spoke rapidly. _I made a new friend Daddy! He lives in the forest outside the Castle now. Do you want to meet him? His name is Adrian!_

Hadrian couldn't understand, there was somebody in the Forest? that was not possible. He looked down at the boy to ask who Adrian was but the boy was already running ahead, towards the forest. He ran after him to catch up, He was shocked at his speed. That was fast. He looked behind, to see Corvus. who was still a couple a yard behind. _Wow! how did you do that daddy! can you teach me?_

He was about to speak when he heard the roar. He looked behind to see a large figure glide through the first. Corvus giggled, _Adrian! Meet Daddy come._ He said in his bossy voice. Hadrian hadn't missed that Corvus spoke on Parseltongue.

Turns out Adrian was a Dragon. A Freaking _Ukrainian Ironbelly._ It was around sixty five feet tall and was easily one of the most dangerous dragons alive, But they were pretty harmless as long as it wasn't threatened. He was quite shocked to see the large Dragon muzzle Corvus. _Corvus! what have I told you about bringing animals here. You already have three Runespoors, who are gigantic, Shesha already lives under the castle with them, You somehow managed to invite three Gryphons and a whole herd of Gryphons, There are centaurs in the forest and now you bring a dragon! Thank God it wasn't a Hungarian Horntai-_

He was cut of by another roar. _You have got to be kidding me._ Hadrian gave Corvus a look. His four year old seemed to have the affinity towards all creatures. It was a gift he had gotten from both Hadrian and Athena. It was a Sayre Familial trait. _Daddy this is Adrian's mate._ _Minerva._

Hadrian have Corvus a stern look, before he turned to the dragons. He gave them a bow and hissed in parseltongue.

 _$ Please do not disturb the peace. There will be no territorial fights. The house elves can feed you or if you want you can hunt outside the wards. Do not Harm the Graphorns and the Gryffins. You can choose you territory but don't hurt anyone who enters. There will be no wars or bloody fights. And please don't provoke Shesha. She's a pain already as it is. Well, Welcome Adrian and Minerva to Slytherin's Lair $_

He felt the dragons laugh, like literally, humor was emanating from the two beasts. _$ Do not worry, Cold one, Shesha is an old friend, It has been several centuries since we spoke. We thank you for letting us stay, We have claimed the mountains. Minerva has already nested. Our eggs hatch in a few days. We seek protection. We are indebted to you. You Child is a delight. $_

He smiled and nodded at them, and left Corvus there after telling Rose to look after him. He shook his head and walked into Shesha's lair.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp

 ** _November 2010,_**

 ** _Forks,_**

 ** _Washington._**

If one has bothered to check the forests of Forks, they could see two large groups standing in a clearing facing each other. One was a mixture of Vampires and the Skinwalkers or the shapeshifters.

The others wore red coats. They seemed to be talking, but tension could be cut with a knife. The new born holding the hybrid appeared to be frightened. By the looks of it she was a shield. But she could only Sheild herself and one other person. Her hybrid daughter appeared to be a tactile projected and Sheild penetration.

Aro, Caius and Marcus stood side by side. Aro and Marcus who both looked Nineteen and Twenty next to the Fourth year old Caius. Athenodora stood behind Caius. Aro seemed to be using his gift on the one called Edward.

Deep in the woods, Hadrian stood, looking at the spectacle. Aro was back to his antics, he was always a collector. And collect he did. His Tactile Telepathy was rather useless against Hadrian's shields.

He tiredly saw Aro begin his tirade about how he did not know if Hybrids posed a threat to the Vampire community and if they could afford to let it go.

Hadrian chuckled at that, Aro knew what the hybrids where, after all he was the first to sire one. After all Sulpicia had given birth before she was transformed. After all Didyme was their daughter, someone he passed off as his sister. Someone he murdered to keep Marcus with them. Sulpicia never forgave him for that. Atleast that was what Athenodora had said.

Aro was just about to say something when Caius decided to use his non existing brain. What Athenodora saw in him, he would never know.

 _Hello Aro, Collecting again I see._ He spoke, making sure to make it seem like the voice appeared from no specific direction. _Do not presume I have forgiven you for Didyme's death. After all you did murder my God-daughter._

Marcus eyes widened. He looked at Aro, with narrowed eyes, burning with passion, promising death and pain.

Marcus was always better at Torture than any of Aro's lackeys.

He apparated from his spot to the clearing. Aro's eyes widened fear and recognition, Caius trembled and Athenodora shot forward, hugging the new mysterious Vampire, who returned the hug. They saw the Vampire wave his hand and Athenodora fell asleep, her figure floated up and vanished in a burst of light.

Another burst of light appeared behind Aro and Sulpicia had also vanished in the same way, Carlisle's eye widened in recognition. The Cullen's were confused. Eleazar smiled.

 _And lets not forget what you did to poor Hilda's Coven. I see you still have Heidi bound. I guess I need to have a chat with Chelsea and Corin. Again._

He hissed the last part. Both Corin and Chelsea disappeared in a flash of light. He turned to Marcus giving him a nod. _Hello Marcus, Why don't you give Chelsea a visit, she'll help you. I'm really sorry about Didyme. It was too late._ with that even Marcus disappeared in a flash of bright white light.

He turned to Aro again, Aro was suddenly pale. Even for a vampire, he stuttere. _It is not what it looks like my Lord, I am not collecting. Th-they created an immortal child.._

Hadrian laughed. His laugh was ethereal. _Of course the child is Immortal. What part of Half Vampire did you forget Aro. After all your own daughter was one. I would know. I helped Sulpicia give birth to her._

There were gasps all around. Aro looked around, knowing his reign was over. Hadrian turned around and smiled at the Cullen's. _Hello Carlisle long time no see. I see you finally turned and even formed a coven. Interesting. You are still the compassionate little child aren't you._ Carlisle sighed. Every time they met. It was the same thing. _Eating animals. Embrace yourself, Don't be droll._

He saw Edward frown. He looked at him with piercings eyes. _Edward Cullen. Or should I say Edward Anthony Masen. Pleased to meet you, I am Hadrian Slytherin._

Alice's gasp broke the silence. Her eyes wide.

 _A Seer, My quite the collection Carlisle. A seer, A telepath, An Empath, Tactile Projection, Shield Penetration, Super Vampire Beauty and Strength, not to forget you compassion and Esme's love. Seems like you have quite the collection._ _and it gets interesting. A Skinwalker who imprinted on the Hybrid.._

He crouched to the girl's level. Giving her a smile. _It has been many years, almost a millennia since the last hybrid was born. My and you are quite gifted. There is no need to show me child, I know everything._

He looked at Jacob Black. He smiled. _A Black! Well atleast you seem saner that the British ones. I am your ancestor, well a few millennia ago, but an ancestor nonetheless. There will be no fights today._

He smiled at Tanya. _Hello Tanya, it has been quite some time, Take care of Irina. Such foolishness is not becoming of a Vampire. Kate._ He nodded. They weren't known as the Succubi for nothing. He had met them done. Good times.

He turned his attention to Caius. _Hello Caius. We are going to have some good times together. I'm going to do everything you did to Athenodora to you. Welcome to hell, little boy. I told you to be careful, wait till I sick the children of the Moon on you._

 _The rest of the Guard will return to Volterra. Marcus, Athenodora and Sulpicia will join you. I have a feeling Sulpicia is going to be in charge. There will be no more collection. Beware. Oh well, let's not forget to give you a lesson._ _You might want cover the child's eyes._

They saw him raise his hands and Aro was suddenly dangling in the air. His pleads for mercy were ignored. The Vampires and the Wolves watched in fascination as Aro screamed in pain, His screams were joined by Jane. Her own medicine being used against her. Alex seemed to be lost. His senses taken away. With another wave of his hand, Aro was ripped apart from limb to limb, His blood curdling scream making everyone shiver.

His body burst into flames in the air, and his ashes seems to called together. _Give this to Sulpicia, she'll know what it is. Bow I have business to take care of. Goodday._

With a bow, he was gone.


End file.
